1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical, rotary-percussion hand-held tool, in particular, to a combi-hammer or a chisel hammer with positioning of a chisel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a pure percussion working tool such as, e.g., a flat chisel, is used, the axial rotation represents a degree of freedom of movement which at a corresponding use, usually, is interrupted, in advance of chisel position, by stopping the rotation as a result of the rotational shift.
German Publication DE-198 45 846 discloses a percussion electrical hand-held tool in which a mechanical mechanism for a manual, rotation shifting fixation of a chisel is provided on the chuck. The manual rotational positioning of the chisel is effected with a passive, non-operating, electrical, rotary-percussion, hand-held tool.
German Publication DE-100 31 050 A1 discloses a combination, electrical hand-held tool having an operational mode “chisel positioning” to which the tool is switched by a rotational switching, mode selection switch. In this tool, at the operational mode “chisel positioning”, the chuck, which is provided on the spindle, is freely rotatable for positioning of a chisel. In the operational mode “chisel,” the tool spindle is fixed adjacent to this rotational position. For rotationally positioning the chisel, the tool should be switched in advance in the passive operational mode “chisel positioning.” Only then, the chisel is manually positioned, with the tool being subsequently switched in the operational, mode “chisel.” This sequence requires several operations by the user.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an electrical, rotary-percussion, hand-held tool with a convenient positioning of a percussion working tool.